falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Miss Kitty
|tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 40 Experience Points: 50 Armor Class: 9 Action Points: 9 Carry Weight: 125 Melee Damage: 1 Sequence: 12 Healing rate: 1 |dialogue =NcKitty.msg |quests =Deliver ten Cat's Paw magazines to Miss Kitty Purchase the Kesting Special |proto = }} Miss Kitty is the owner and proprietor of the Cat's Paw brothel, New Reno's premier house of negotiable affection. Despite the close proximity of the Desperado casino, home base of the Mordino crime family, Miss Kitty and the Cat's Paw remain independent. Background Kitty is a beautiful woman with a professional bearing.NcKitty.msg, line 150 She aims to keep Cat's Paw at the top of what New Reno has to offer and to this end maintains a strict work ethic for her girls — no Jet, monthly physicals and special training to suppress their physical revulsion. She is also a very caring and compassionate person, even to mentally undeveloped people. Shrewd businesswoman She recognizes that people come to an establishment like hers to have fantasies filled—or, at the very least, needs met—Miss Kitty has heard it all and provides services for most of it. She keeps close reins on her business, and makes sure that her establishment can rise to any challenge that may come to the door. In addition to the building staff, Miss Kitty also employs a hawker who stands on the curb outside and advertises the Cat's Paw services in a highly colorful manner to all passers-by. Steady contracts While the Cat's Paw remains an independent entity under Miss Kitty's guidance, she nevertheless has steady contracts with two of the Reno crime families. Overheard comments from her suggest that in addition to satiating the nearly endless appetites of the Mordino family's golden boy, Myron, the Cat's Paw also provides guests for John Bishop's penthouse parties at the Shark Club. Avid collector Very few in the wasteland know the history of the Cat's Paw. Naturally, one of those few is the owner. Miss Kitty is well aware that her brothel once was a photo studio, and is keen on collecting copies of the magazine produced there. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Deliver ten Cat's Paw magazines to Miss Kitty: If the Chosen One brings an issue of Cat's Paw to Miss Kitty, she will express interest in acquiring more. If a complete set of ten issues is delivered to Kitty, she will exchange them for a single issue of Cat's Paw issue no.5, an otherwise unobtainable Energy Weapons skill book. * Purchase the Kesting Special: The Chosen One can speak to the girls for $59. Other interactions Certain dialogue choices can maneuver Miss Kitty into a conditional acceptance of a date with the Chosen One. However, this date has no impact on any element of the game and cannot, in fact, occur before the main plot has been completed. Miss Kitty will freely date the Chosen One, however, if they choose to continue playing after completing the game. Inventory Appearances Miss Kitty appears only in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * Miss Kitty is most likely a reference to actress Amanda Blake, who starred as "Miss Kitty" in the show Gunsmoke, which was a western TV show that ran from April 26, 1952 to June 11, 1961. * A Chosen One with low Intelligence in dialogue with her, may reference a John Steinbeck 1937 book, Of Mice and Men.NcKitty - Line, 225 References Category:Fallout 2 human characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:New Reno characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters ru:Мисс Китти zh:Miss Kitty uk:Міс Кітті